


Vid: King & Lionheart

by shirasade



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And as the world comes to an end</em><br/><em>I'll be here to hold your hand</em><br/><em>'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.</em><br/>- King & Lionheart, by Of Monsters and Men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: King & Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanmix: King & Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350706) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



> I've had this song in mind for Alexander/Hephaestion for ages (see the fanmix I created), so this is my attempt to turn an idea into an actual vid...

**Music** : Of Monsters and Men - King & Lionheart

[Stream]() (YT, with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/alexander-lionheart.zip) (.zip, 348mb)

 **Voiceovers** :  
-I'll always think of you as the sun. I pray your dream will shine on all men.  
-You were the only one who never let me win. The only one who's ever been honest with me.  
-Fear not, Hephaestion. We're at the beginning.  
-We'll grow old, Hephaestion. Looking from this balcony - on this new world.  
-I trust only you in this world.  
-You're mortal. And they know it. And they forgive you, because you make them proud of themselves.  
-Stay with me tonight, Hephaestion.  
-Do you remember Achilles?  
-He's my favourite. Because he loved Patroclus.  
-I missed you. I need you.  
-You're everything I care for.  
-You'll never lose me, Hephaestion. I'll be with you, always. 'Til the end.  
-My Alexander...  
-Please don't leave me, Hephaestion!  
-You're a great man.  
-It is you I love, Hephaestion. No other.  
-Patroclus died first.  
-If you were to fall, Hephaestion, I would follow you down to the House of Death.  
-I'm so jealous of losing you to this world that you want so badly.  
-You saved me from myself.  
-Did Patroclus doubt Achilles when they stood side-by-side at the Siege of Troy?  
-I always believed, Alexander.  
-He, too, is Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Random observation, courtesy of hours spent staring at movie clips: Damn Oliver Stone for cutting what was obviously a proper kiss at the end of the hug in the ring scene! You can just barely tell from their outlines (and their mouths are rather shiny when Roxane bursts in), but would it have killed Stone to actually _show_ their lips touching?


End file.
